fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Tremolex
| species = Mutant Fluke | forms = Normal Size Giant Size | height = | length = 0.5 millimetres (Normal) 85 metres (Giant) | weight = 0.1 mg - 50 tons | eyes = White | designs = ShodaiTremo | affiliations = Other Tremolex | relatives = | friends = N/A | allies = | enemies = Belixa | age = Unknown | birthDate = 19 July 2018 (Date of first mutated individuals appearing) | birthPlace = Dominican Republic, Earth (Universe 1616) | createdBy = KoopaGalaxain | series = | universe = 1616 }} Tremolex is a species of mutated Fluke that caused local epidemics as a result of engaging in parasitism with humans. Tremolex was created by KoopaGalaxain. Name Tremolex's name is derived from two scientific terms both relating to parasites; Trematoda, the taxonomic name for the family of parasitic flatworms known as flukes, and Scolex, the biological term used to describe the mouthparts of a tapeworm. Appearance While individual Tremolex can range widely in size, they all generally look the same regardless of the size they are. Tremolex are segmented worms that have large, bulbous heads, distinctive white eyes, and an extremely wide mouth with four fang-like teeth, which it uses to secure itself to the organisms it seeks to feed on. The skin of Tremolex is pale yellow, while the flesh on the inside of its mouth is bright purple. History In the Dominican Republic, a colony of flukes native to the tropical country's waters was mutated by chemicals dumped in the water it resided in by a pharmaceutical company whose executives couldn't care less about where their byproducts ended up, mutating the colony into a new species, Tremolex. The newly-formed parasites soon managed to infect and infest the population of a nearby village, prompting the Red Cross to send in several doctors to the region to assess the growing epidemic. In the ensuing month, the outbreak turned into a full-blown epidemic, with several other villages in the vicinity left sickened from the effects of the parasitic flatworms. After a further week, a scientist experimenting on a six centimetre-long specimen that had been extracted from its victim found out something that would stop the epidemic in its tracks. While the Tremolex had become resistant to common antibiotics and various alkaline chemicals, as these had been the most frequently dumped waste at the colony's original site, they were still vulnerable to the medicine that was used against their non-mutant relatives. Large containers of the required medicine were flown in, and within a fortnight, the outbreak of Tremolex had been halted. To be completed. Abilities *'Tissue Consumption': As Tremolex are parasites, they feed off hosts to gain the energy they need to survive and reproduce. Latching on to their host's internal organs (or, for giant Tremolex, the skin of their enemies) with their fangs, Tremolex will attempt to consume the unfortunate creature's blood and tissue. *'Noxious Liquid': In dire situations, giant Tremolex can regurgitate anything they have consumed at opponents, the strong enzymes in their body having converted it into a disgusting and mildly-acidic sludge. Trivia *I came up with the idea for Tremolex after watching several episodes of the medical documentary series Monsters Inside Me. Parasites are freaky little things, but they're surprisingly good subjects to base a Kaiju on. Category:Parasites Category:Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Universe 1616